


Home

by BRIKAYLACOLE



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, Shevine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRIKAYLACOLE/pseuds/BRIKAYLACOLE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is during the Voice finale and how jealous Adam is of Luke Bryan.</p>
<p>Thanks for the prompt Jenna. Hope you like!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Luke Bryan. Here. Tonight. 

Adam slumped back over in his make up chair and tried to focus on something else. It wasn't like he hated the guy. Quite honestly he didn't even really know him. And Luke seemed alright Adam guessed. 

Blake sure liked him. 

Damnit. 

Adam knew he was being ridiculous. There was no good reason to dislike the country singer. And the "bromance" Luke had with Blake was just a spoof for the cameras. Just a joke. Just like theirs. 

Damn he was in a bad mood. Resigned, he headed to the set.

Suddenly he was lifted off the ground in a giant bear hug from behind. And no, Adam did not giggle and lean into the embrace. He absolutely did NOT.

"Blaaake" he squealed. 

His friend laughed and set him back on the ground but didn't release him. "What's wrong rock star?" The question was whispered with real concern. "You seem kinda bummed or distracted or something. You ain't mad at me are ya? I don't remember doin anything stupid but we both know that don't mean nothin." 

Adam laughed despite himself and pulled away from the strong arms. "You're always stupid cowboy." The jab did nothing to release the furrowed brow on his buddy. "I'm fine Blake. Promise. Just last night nostalgia and stuff. You know how it is." He at least got a nod out of that and was able to dodge further explanation. Yeah, because 'oh I'm just bummed because your country bff is here and I'm jealous you might really like him better' was absolutely not coming out of his mouth. He was embarrassed enough he was even thinking it. 

He chastised himself again and headed to his big red chair. It was going to be a really long night. There was some truth to what he'd told Blake after all. The finales always were emotionally draining. Adam needed to focus on Josh and stop worrying about what Blake was or was not thinking about his other bromance buddy. 

Bromance. Such a stupid fucking word.

\-----------

Something was absolutely wrong with Adam. And it wasn't freakin last night nostalgia Blake didn't give a damn what he'd said. Adam seemed like he was pouting, on the verge of being pissed off, but for the life of him Blake couldn't figure out what the hell the problem was. 

The finale went on as usual and Blake watched the performances and that silly commercial he'd done with Adam. He laughed and looked down to see Adam practically giving the viewing screens heart eyes. 

Huh. That's new. 

Well they always did have affection for one another. It wasn't deniable really. The fact that it bordered tipping over the line of appropriate was just something they ignored. 

Blake just didn't think about it. Because thinking about it was dangerous. Thinking about how happy he was around the front man. How easy their friendship always had been. How much he craved their contact. How fucking good it felt to have the little guy in his lap. 

Maybe it wasn't new at all. 

Adam caught his eye and Blake winked at him to test his theory. The cocky rock star blushed pure crimson. 

Ok. So maybe it was time to think about this. 

Blake looked back at his friend and saw the scowl had returned. What the hell?? The country singer was getting whiplash from these mood swings. 

And then he saw it. Or rather who. Blake saw WHO Adam was scowling at. And he couldn't help it, he laughed out loud. A deep happy laugh he felt in his toes because his arrogant little sexiest man alive world renown rock star was jealous. Jealous. Of Luke fucking Bryan.

'You stupid little shit' he laughed again. Well that's a problem he could definitely do something about. Because of course Adam had nothing to worry about where Luke was concerned. Now- their respective wives where each other were concerned, was another matter altogether. 

So Blake schooled his features and did everything he could to give Adam attention. He sang along to Adams performance. He yelled and screamed along with the audience during the playback of the coaches performance, getting especially loud when he and Adam came forward playing guitar. Adam gave him a small insecure smile and he returned it with a blinding one of his own. 

Blake was the most careful while Luke performed. He gave his friend the respect the other country singer deserved, but he didn't sing along. He didn't yell and taunt and tease. He very carefully showed Adam he was different. More important in ways he wasn't fully ready to face. Shevine was no joke. It was simply what the public called what was so plainly obvious to everyone who saw them together.

And finally. Finally the beautiful smile returned. Blake met Adams gaze steadily. And when he saw the sweet nod and shy downcast eyes he knew his message had been received. 

\---------

Adam was in the best freaking mood. Damn but the finale had been fun. And that Luke guy really didn't seem so bad after all. Josh didn't win and he was emotionally drained as ever so he didn't really have a reason to be this happy but-

Ok, it may have something to do with all the attention Blake had been giving him. Damn but he had it bad.

Adam joined the stage as the new champion was crowned. Sawyer was exceptional and he was truly happy for the kid. He congratulated him and patted Josh on the back. He slowly made his way to the back to allow the winners their moment. And he felt his favorite two arms wrap snugly around him. 

Adam turned and looked up into those beautiful crystal blue eyes. "Hey" he managed lamely. Blake grinned in response and fixed his collar. The moment seemed to go on eternally. Neither wanted to break the connection. 

Blake spoke first and Adam didn't trust his own ears. "So Rock Star, I think I may be in love with you." Adams heart threatened to choke him or run right out of his chest.

With shaking fingers Adam carded through Blake's hair to remove the confetti that had gathered in the wavy locks. When he found his voice, his confidence returned as well. 

"Well Big Country, it sure as fuck took you long enough."

The booming laugh made him smile as well and he wasn't too bothered by the cameras as he pulled his cowboy down so their lips could finally connect.

Yes, he thought as he practically melted into Blake, the large hands grasping him like a lifeline as he was nearly consumed. 

Adam was home.


End file.
